


The Deepest End

by lila (lilahawk)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahawk/pseuds/lila
Summary: "Did you ever planned to tell me about my father or at least tell me his name?""No" Hope Whispered.Or the medieval/royal au that no one asked for





	The Deepest End

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
Also thanks to my bby @AnneBridge to giving me the inspiration I needed to post this xx

The sky was blue when Scott opened his eyes, it reminded him of his mother’s eyes. They were so blue that it looked like he would drown in the ocean every time he would look at it.

She was a kind woman, his mother. Kind, generous and beautiful. She did not deserve to be murdered the way she was.

she deserved to be buried upon a hill, where the sun would shine bright on her grave and the smell of flowers would surround her but instead he never even saw to where her body was taken.

He never asked about it anyway.

The sky also reminded him of his little Faith. She wasn’t able to even draw a breath before God took her from him. He still could see her every time he closed his eyes. How he could still feel her cold blue-ish body and he could also listen to the way his wife cried on his shoulder for hours while holding her. The whole castle listened to her that day, the servants, the squires, everyone mourned her for days.

Her friend was the one who was able to take away the baby and ordered to be buried among the garden behind the castle as Hope asked her to.

His wife spends days in that garden and refused to eat or sleep. He almost lost her too.

All that seemed like it happened a million years ago. Yet he remembered like it was yesterday.

“Wake up, _King._ We have a long way to go and I’d rather not drag to there.”

He did not realize he was holding his breath until he heard her voice.

“Natasha Romanov. Last time I heard of you, you were about to marry the king of Highcastle. Steve, right?”

She signed.

“Last time I heard from you, you were dead. So, that makes us even, doesn’t it?”

He laughed and got up.

“Does she knows?”

“That you are alive or that I am the one who’s taking you to her?”

For a moment all he could hear was the sound of the birds and animals of the forest. And for the first time ever it didn’t comfort him.

“Both.” He whispered. “she can’t know that I am alive, Nat.”

“_Don’t _call me that.” She snapped at him while tying his hands with a rope. “only my friends call me that. You lost that right when you pretend to be dead for almost 20 years. And no, she does not know that you are alive nor that I am the one who is bringing you to her.”

“I’m sorry", he said softly while they walked slowly through the woods.

“Save your sorry to your wife.” She mumbled. “You realized that while you pretended to be dead she raised a baby on her own while ruled _your_ kingdom for you, right?”

“She always wanted to rule. It was her dream, what she always wanted. It was her destiny.” He took a deep breath. “but no, I didn’t. When I found out it was already too late to turn back.”

“Get her kingdom back was her dream. But her desire to rule was to rule beside you, not for _you_. I was there through everything, Scott. I was the one you made her eat, I was the one who put her to sleep, I was the one who was to held her hand when _your _baby was born. Don’t tell _me_ that it was too late. Find a way to tell the queen that.”

“I tried to go back, To find a way to go back. Don’t think that I wanted to go back to the woman that I love?” his hands were shaking. “ To at least get a glimpse of her face so I could sleep at night or the hear her voice just once every time I was almost killed. I would give anything, I would kill anyone and I would give everything to just see her again.”

“It’s a girl, your baby.” She whispered. She was smiling, he could tell by the way the words left her mouth. “Hope named her Cassandra. After your mother. She is beautiful just like her, even more, if I may say”

His heart shattered into a million pieces. He didn’t know that, how could he? There was no way he could just walk into the city without being seen or recognize for that matter.

Hope would never forgive him for this, he knew that.

“Cassie, as she likes to be called by. She is kind, beautiful, she is too smart for her own good. The people love her, she’s always helping the ones who need it, especially orphans. She has blue eyes, just like your mother, exactly like her.” Natasha looked at him with resentment in her eyes. “why did you do it, Scott? Why did you leave?”

“I had no choice. Ava Starr wanted revenge so I made a deal with her and I was supposed to give Hope’s uncle to her but he ended up dying on the battlefield.”

“she’s dead. Ava Starr. I killed because I thought she was the one who wanted you dead.”

They walked in silence for days after her revelation. They barely stopped for water or food. Natasha didn’t say a word so he didn’t either.

All he could do was look at the sky and think about both of his daughters that he never had the chance to meet.

On the fourth day Scott was tired, his legs hurt, he was hungry and he sincerely didn’t know how Natasha kept on walking as fast as she did.

“How did it happened? You and Steve Rogers of all people?”

“He needed a wife and I needed resources.” She mumbled.

“Ah" he laughs. “Marriage by convenience. Good for you"

“Not exactly. It’s a complicated history. And I’d rather not talk to someone like _you_ about it.”

Scott did not like her tone. Unfortunately, she was right. Why would she talk to someone who simply abandoned his wife, his baby, his _kingdom? _They would never trust him again after what he did.

“We’re here” she sighs. “I hope she understands you. I’d hate if she cut off your head after all the trouble I had bringing you her"

Gods, he was fucked.


End file.
